Recently, with respect to a wheel adopted in a vehicle wheel of a motorcycle or the like, in view of the large size and design properties of a brake disc, there has been proposed a wheel where a boss portion for supporting the brake disc is not formed on a hub portion, and the boss portion is formed on spoke portions (see JP-A-2011-213237, for example). In JP-A-2011-213237, the spoke portions are formed as a solid body, and the boss portion is formed on branched portion on distal end sides of the spoke portions.